never play dead
by Alex Rider
Summary: alex rider isnt dead


Anthony Horowitz's Bestselling Character

Alex Rider

In…

"Never Play Dead" 

An Alex Rider Adventure

Novel by Danny Hatch

**Author's Note: I do not own the rights to Alex Rider, or any other related character. **

Chapter One Mr. Alan Blunt 

**M**R. ALAN BLUNT, HEAD OF MI6 INTELLIGENCE SAT DOWN.

"Mrs. Jones," he said. "Alex Rider is alive. The sniper that was sent to kill him had a much smaller target than he was used to, and missed by about three centimeters. The bullet went up into his rib cage, and was, thankfully, not fatal."

Mrs. Tulip Jones, second in command to Mr. Alan Blunt, head of MI6 intelligence replied:

"Where is Alex now?"

"He is currently being treated at a hospital in Chelsea. Quite close to where he lives, I believe."

"Are we allowed to see Alex?"

"Yes, yes! He is perfectly alright. Besides, we have special clearance to see him."

"Why do you want to see him Alan?"

"I beg your pardon."

"You know what I said. Do you want to see if he is okay, or do you want just to tell him about a new assignment?"

"Well, of course I want to see if he's alright, but, yes Tulip, you are correct. I do have a new mission for him."

" Alan, can you give the child a bloody break? He has saved the world numerous times, he has just been shot by a sniper, and you want to give him a new assignment?"

"Well, Mrs. Jones, this mission involves SCORPIA, the terrorists that Alex stopped on his last mission. They are planning to proceed with 'Invisible Sword,' this time targeted at the United States. New York, to be exact."

"And you want Alex to go back to the people that put a bullet in his chest?"

"Mrs. Jones, we need Alex. America needs Alex. Great Britain needed Alex, and he saved them. Do you see my point? Alex is all we have! He's our only option!"

"But I don't see why Alex should have to go so soon!"

"I see. You are trying to play mother. You think you know what is best for Alex. Well! Where are your children, hmm? As I recall, you had children, am I correct?"

Mrs. Jones said nothing.

"Well, where are they? You don't know where they are, because you let some bloody terrorists take them! You don't even know if they're alive! You are not a mother, Tulip! You are a burden!"

Mr. Blunt heard quiet sniffling.

"You may go." He said to Mrs. Jones.

After Mrs. Jones had left, Mr. Alan Blunt, head of MI6 intelligence saw a single tear drop on his desk.

Chapter Two

Three

ALEX RIDER AWOKE. He was alive. He had an oxygen max over his face, and his chest felt sore. 

_What happened? Where am I? H-how did I get here?_

Alex looked around and saw a young nurse, who looked as if she could be cheery. However, her face was twitchy and nervous. She stuttered when she spoke.

"G-g-good morning M-Mr. Rider…A-are you h-hungry?"

Alex shook his head. It hurt to speak, and he had the oxygen mask on.

"O-okay Mr. R-Rider. You have a-a visitor…" The nervous young nurse left, and as soon as the door shut, it opened again. It was Mrs. Jones.

"Good morning Alex."

Alex said nothing. He wouldn't even if he could. He was quite angry at MI6. They made his life hard for him, and they had almost gotten him killed numerous times.

Mrs. Jones handed a Legal Pad to Alex, and said:

"Here. You can write to me on this."

Alex wrote something down, and handed the pad to Mrs. Jones. It said:

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to check on you, Alex."

"Where's Blunt?"

"He…he couldn't make it.

"What's wrong? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine, Alex. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You just got shot in a critical place in the human body."

"I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just a little depressed."

"Is the boy dead?" Dr. Three was interrogating the sniper who killed Alex.

"Yes. I saw him go down. I shot him in the heart." The sniper replied.

"Are you absolutely sure he's dead?"

"Yes! Yes, I am sure."

"Would you bet your life on it?"

"Well…no."

"Too late. You just did." Three pulled out a silenced pistol. "And you lost."

Three shot the sniper once in the groin and once in the head.

"Alex Rider is alive." He said to himself. "I know he is!"

The next day, Three called together the remaining members of SCORPIA.

"We are to do Invisible Sword again. But better! This needs to be foolproof!"

"Do we have the same client?"

"No. We have no client. I am doing this out of anger. This is to be targeted at New York. This will devastate the world! And SCORPIA will be known throughout the world!" A cheer went up.

"Do not cheer, idiots! We would not be doing this if Rothman had not messed up our first try! We would be known and one million pounds richer! We attack New York! We attack America! We attack the world!"

Chapter Three

Enough

It was several days later, Alex Rider was out of the hospital, and he could now speak. He was sitting across from Mr. Alan Blunt.

"Alex," he said, "The remaining members of SCORPIA have decided to try invisible Sword once again. The initial target is New York, and the mission is being led by Dr. Three. I believe you know him?"

Alex nodded sullenly. He new Dr. Three, perhaps all too well.

"Alex, we need you to stop them. You are our only hope. SCORPIA plans to inject the nano technology a different way this time. A much more dangerous way. They are planning to inject the nano shells into the air itself just before they let loose the beam."

"Why do you need me?" asked Alex. "Why can't you send your other agents?"

"We don't have anymore agents. They all died in a large massacre when they were gathered for a meeting."

"Well, where was I?"

"You were in the hospital, recovering from a bullet in the chest…"

"I see. Well, no, Blunt. I am not going to save the world anymore. Isn't saving your butts five times enough for you people? Or do you always need more?"

"Alex…"

"No! No more! I refuse to help! I am not going to help you anymore!"

Ten minutes later, Alex was walking home, and considerably angry at Alan Blunt. He walked home to his housekeeper and friend Jack, and told her what happened.

"Alex!" she said. "You cannot be a spy anymore! Those people have manipulated you, and, it has to stop! Last time, you almost died!"

"That's exactly what I said to them," Alex said. "Enough is enough."

Chapter Four

Pull the Trigger

Alan Blunt was sitting in his office, and drinking a cup of black coffee. He called in Mrs. Jones to his office.

"Mrs. Jones," he said. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened the other day. I don't know what came over me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I forgive you, Alan, but we've lost Alex Rider, haven't we?"

"Yes. Yes we have. But we can persuade him. I am sure of it…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alex Rider was in his least favorite place. MI6 headquarters. It was 2:00 in the morning, and MI6 headquarters was, surprisingly, poorly guarded. There were only three guards at the front desk. That was all. Alex remembered Mrs. Jones' flat being better guarded…

He snuck past all three guards, who looked quite bored. They didn't want to be there, and thought that no one would come. Alex easily snuck by them. He knew most of MI6 pretty well. He knew where Alan Blunt's room, Mrs. Jones' room, Smithers' office and testing area, and the weapons room were. His destination was the Weapons room. He came to the room, and took out a cigarette and a lighter. He didn't want to smoke, and grimaced at the thought, but he knew what to do. He lifted the cigarette to his mouth, inhaled, and exhaled coughing loudly. His throat was burning, but it was worth it. The cigarette smoke revealed a beam that was guarding the room. There was no room for anyone to pass. But the cigarette also came in handy. He inhaled and puffed again, revealing finger patterns on the keypad. The words R, Y, B, N, O, L, R, T, A, and I showed up. Alex didn't even have to guess at the password. It was 'Tony Blair,' England's current prime minister.

Alex typed in the words, and watched as the security beams went away. He entered the room, and was amazed at what he saw. Millions of guns, swords, knifes everywhere. It made his stomach feel queasy. He took what he came for. A scoped rifle. He did not know what kind he got, but he knew what he was going to use it for.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was the next day. Alex Rider was on a rooftop overlooking MI6 headquarters. Alex Rider was about to pull a Jason Bourne. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Blunt's cell phone.

"Alan Blunt." Said Blunt, answering his phone.

"This is Alex Rider."

"Hello, Alex."

"Listen, I've thought over what you said yesterday. I have just one thing to say."

"What is it Alex?"

"Don't scratch your nose, Blunt. It's rude."

Alex Rider had his finger on the trigger.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

A million thoughts were going through Alan Blunts mind. He tried to stay calm.

"Alex," he said.

"Don't you 'Alex' me. You've got about thirty seconds before you die. I'd suggest you start praying."

"Why are you doing this, Alex?"

"I'm doing this because I've had enough. I'm doing this because if you're dead, no one will ask me to go on another mission."

"I know that's not why."

"Don't you get it, Blunt? I don't want to be a spy! I never wanted to! But you blackmailed me. I had no choice!"

"Alex please rethink this."

"No! You've got five seconds."

"Alex!"

"Three… Two… One…"

Alex's finger twitched on the trigger.

Chapter Five:

"Now, it's Personal."

"Alex! Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot!"

Alex adjusted the crosshairs, and fired.

Alan Blunt froze, and picked a piece of his coffee cup out of his cheek. He felt the cut that it left, and sighed. He looked his coffee cup, which now really wasn't a coffee cup. It was a mess of shards, and cold coffee. Alex Rider just shot Blunt's favorite coffee cup, and given him the scare of his life.

"Alex…"

"Alex…Alex…don't you Alex me! Is saving the world five times enough! Is trying to kill Mrs. Jones enough! Was almost killing you enough? No! It wasn't!"

"Alex!"

"What?"

"They have the Starbright girl. Scorpia…"

Alex froze. They had Jack, and it was all his fault. While he was killing the head of Operations, Jack was being kidnapped. It was all his fault.

Three hours later, Alex was on a hotel room bed, going over the folder that held his debriefing. Scorpia thought he was dead, so that made it a bit easier. He could change his name, maybe mess his face up a little, and apply for a job.

Alex rolled over, and felt his back hit something heavy. Alex had nearly forgotten-his gadgets. Smithers had made him only one gadget, and had said it was the most dynamic yet. He pulled it out of the cloth bag it was in, and looked at it in surprise.

A gun. It was a gun.

Scorpia had Jack. He had a gun.

Now it was personal.


End file.
